The Jade Emperor (Chinese Mythology, Canon)/Udl2000
Summary The Jade Emperor (Chinese: 玉皇; pinyin: Yù Huáng or 玉帝, Yù Dì) in Chinese culture, traditional religions and myth is one of the representations of the first god (太帝 tài dì). The Jade Emperor exists as the manifestation of the Three Heavenly Worthies and exists to rule all things within Heaven and Earth and exists as the Guardian of Mankind and He is identified with Śakra in Buddhist cosmology and Haneullim in Korean shamanism. In Taoist mythology, The Jade Emperor is the Assistant to the Jade Pure One, Yuanshi Tianzun. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A ''' '''Name: The Jade Emperor, Heavenly Grandfather (天公, Tiān Gōng), the Jade Lord; the Highest Emperor; Great Emperor of Jade (玉皇上帝, Yu Huang Shang Ti or 玉 皇 大 帝, Yu Huang Da Di), Shurangama Mantra (楞 嚴 咒) Origin: Chinese Mythology Gender: Male Age: Not Applicable (After 1,750 trials, each trial lasting for 120,976 years, he attained Immortality. After another a hundred million years of cultivation, he finally became the Jade Emperor.) Classification: Emperor of the Gods, Representative of the Primordial Divinity, Ruler of Heaven and Earth, Protector of the Buddha dharma Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10: The Jade Emperor rules over all Deities in Heaven including those of the Underworld as well as being the Avatar of the Three Heavenly ones who are expressions of the Dao itself), Regeneration (True-Godly), Nigh-Omniscience, Light Manipulation (Released a bright light when he was born), Invulnerability (Is impervious to attacks from lower ranked deities and those who have less Dao cultivated than him.), Transduality (Type 4: Exists within and rules over Heaven which is stated ot be both Non-Dual and Supreme Polarity (Taiji).), Abstract Existence (Type 1: Exists as the unifying principle of the cosmos), Non-Corporeal (Possesses no Physical form.), Creation (Is the Supreme Deity and a Creator Deity, having created the Universe), Summoning (Is able to summon any of the Gods of Heaven to his side including The Buddha himself.), Law Manipulation (Was appointed by Tai-Shang Lao-Chun to govern the Thirty-first to first levels of Deities.), Power Nullification, Transmutation, BFR (Banished Curtain Raising General from Heaven, transformed him into a Orge and took his Godhood away.), Telekinesis (Sends a Sword to stab the Curtain Raising General every Seven days.), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with Buddha(s) who belong to "Non-Being" and the Gods of Heaven which exist as Non-Corporeal beings.), Chi Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (In "The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl", the Jade Emperor creates a Bridge across the Silver River (Milky Way) so his daughter may see her husband, was able to summon the 4 Cardinal directions and all points on the Compass to the "The Banquet to Celebrate Peace in Heaven".), Sound Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1: Some Stories state he helped create all Reality and the Concepts of Sound and Smell which was believed to be Dualism and Supreme Polarity.), Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation (Created the Silver River so that his daughter could not see her Husband.), Sealing (Had the Four Dragons sealed in Mountains in the Four Dragons story.), Weather Manipulation (Was stated to be able to cause rain, but forgot to keep this promise in the story.), Power Bestowal (Gave Immortality/Godhood to many of the Gods of Heaven.), Probability Manipulation (Governs the Mighty Miracle God), Darkness Manipulation (Released a mist which turned the earth to darkness), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3: Some stories have The Jade Emperor exist in the Infinite Wuji, the difference between Three Heavenly One’s and The Jade Emperor is Wuji to Taiji.), Acausality (Type 1 & 4: The Flow of time in Heaven is not the same as on Earth.) and likely many more. Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (The Jade Emperor exists within and rules over all of Heaven which is both Non-Dual and Supreme Polarity, and exists as an the Avatar of the Three Heavenly Worthies, In the Journey to the West book, The Buddha himself considers the Jade Emperor to be superior, though this could be the Buddha being humble.) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists as the unifying principle of the cosmos and as such all things are one with him) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant ' 'Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless (Spent millions of years before gaining Immortality cultivating Dao energy) Range: Irrelevent Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Nigh-Omniscient (Exists as the Principle of the Cosmos and should know all things.) Weaknesses: Prefers to send his constituents to fight rather than fight himself, has little combat experience. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Udl2000 Category:Tier 1